State of the Federation 2466  Star Trek: The 25th
by Dino Camora
Summary: This is a continuation of the timeline of my preivious post   State of the Fedeartion 2465   Please read and leave me some review looking for some feed back to my story lines.Thank you and enjoy.


_STATE OF THE FEDERATION 2466_

Captain Marcus has confirmed that the Tkon Empire has returned. Remnants of a star ship was found adrift just outside of Gorn space near the Cestus system. The ships debris field seem to have happened in the past few days and it looks like it exploded from within. This has become one of the most valuable finds for Starfleet Intelligence if in fact the Tkon Empire is returning to claim their old territories and take control of the quadrant.

The Klingons and the Tholians are reporting strange ships violating the southern border of their Empires. 1 outpost and two colonies in the Kor'tovan system has disappeared and 3 Klingon war birds are missing. They have asked the Federation to help investigate these mysterious incidents and report them to the Chancellor and the Federation Council. A Starfleet survey vessel the U.S.S. New York on a mission in deep space has found an old abandoned city in the Theta Draco system and is reported to have found similar technology of the Tkon Empire. (_this is a year that Starfleet finds many new clues to the Tkon and new sites of old cities and abandoned stations now that Starfleet is able to go farther and faster than ever before)_

The Federation Security Council has voted to create a task force to battle the Tkon in the event of an attack. Starfleet has ratified the inclusion of the Tal-Shiar into its military branch and will configure its war bird designs to fit with the Starfleet style of command. The Romulan Empire has been abolished and is now a new member of the Federation. Since the induction ceremonies for the Romulans, the Reman Empire has begun attacking the Romulan held planets and now occupies 2 systems. Outraged the Romulans asks the Federation to help defend the sector and in turn is sending 7 star ships and the newly formed Tal-Shiar attack squadron to the sector. Fierce fighting on the border has been taking its toll on the Romulans but remain steadfast on maintaining its worlds and influence in the region.

The House of Rotan has attacked and taken over the Balduk system from the Empire and is now a base of operations for the new Gon'rai Movement. _(General Rotan and his loyal soldiers have begun a movement in which Klingons loyal to the old way of life not influenced by the Federation is welcome to join, but it is a rebellious movement hell bent on severing the Klingon Empires relations with the Federation.)_ Chancellor Kri'jok furious at the loss of Balduk has condemned the raid but is unwilling to attack Rotan, not to infuse his movement and plunge the empire into a civil war.

Bajor and Cardassia has begun a joint task force to combat the forces of the True way and the Jem-Haddar with the Federations blessing , the use of DS9 as a base of operations was granted and push into Jem-Haddar space has begun. The Breen has attacked a Cardasian outpost in the Septimus System near the Dark Matter Nebula. The Breen Have accused the Cardassians of launching an attack on a freighter destined to go to Portas on a humanitarian aid mission, But the Detapa Council has denied the accusations and is calling the Breen out as an aggressor towards the Cardasian people and is blaming the Breen for the problem Cardassia is now incurring. The True Way leader Gul Tresad is pleased at current situation and is calling for the Detapa council to dissolve and appoint him leader to deal with the threat. Bajor is asking the Cardasians to let the Federation investigate the incident to determine if they have a cause to go to war over this matter.

The Dominion now under the control of the renegade changelings calling themselves The Covenant taken control of the Jem-Haddar and have begun to breed an attack force to rid the Gamma Quadrant of the Federation. On Star base Gamma 1 the new trade outpost in the Gamma Quadrant is in command of Admiral Magnus and has put the base on high alert and is preparing for an attack from the Dominion. The Founders upset at the turn of events in the Link that they have decided to condemn the Covenant and exile them from the Link.

The Romulan rules of Succession of the Throne have been established and a new Empress will be proclaimed this year. The royal bloodlines have been proven and the front runners to the throne are Commander Tameii, Sub Advocate Selal and Senator Amoral. The Empress will not have an overpowering role, but will lead the Romulan people and its Senate to rebuild its world and influence with the Federation and its region. She will be able to command a small army outside the rule of the Federation and will be given rank of Ambassador in the Federation. The Federation Charter must be upheld and will not be superseded by the Empress.


End file.
